ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Calendar of Events/Past Events
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following events were either previously hosted by the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts or places where the O.G.R.E.s made appearances. Unless specially marked as a chapter event, and followed by that chapter's name, these events were Organization-wide events affecting or including members of multiple chapters and the Board of Directors. Events colored in green are social gatherings, such as holiday parties, rather than gaming events. Future events can be seen here 2012 December November ;November 9th - November 11th Tampa, FL :Warcry! - Show us your Warface HOOAH! RPG, Minatures, CCG, and more. :Get down and give me 20! :FLorida PFS Warcry thread October ;October 12th - 14th - St. Louis, MO :Archon 36 September ;September 1st - Everywhere :Open voting on The Oggies/2012 Oggie Award nominations ;September 21-23, Land-Between-the-Lakes, Kentucky :Camp Oggie ;September 27th - September 30th Orlando, FL :Hurricon HMGS-South Historical Minature and RPG all weekend :FLorida PFS Convention board ;September 30th - October 6th - Everywhere :Read an RPG Book in Public Week (Week 3 of 3) August ;August 16th - 19th - Indianapolis, IN :Gen Con 2012 July ;July 1st - 31st - Everywhere :Voting open for the Board of Directors election ;Jul 20th - 22nd Jul - Jacksonville, FL :Ancient City CON Featuring RPG, Minatures and other games along with Anime ;July 22nd - 28th - Everywhere :Read an RPG Book in Public Week (week 2 of 3) June ;June 8th - 10th - Paducah, KY :OMGcon 2-12 :Anime and Video Gaming convention, tabletop room ran by Quilt City Ogres :World's Largest Laser Ponies PartyTM :Website - OMGcon.com ;June 22nd - 24th - St Louis, MO :DieCon 2012 May ;May 20th - Paducah, KY and Online :2nd Quarter Board of Directors meeting ;May 30th - June 3rd - Columbus, OH :Origins Game Fair 2012 April ;April 26nd - 29th - Cocoa Beach, FL :HMGS Recon :HMGS Recon RPG Schedule March ;March 4th - 10th - Everywhere :Read an RPG Book in Public Week (Week 1 of 3) ;March 22nd - 25th - Lake Geneva, WI :Gary Con February ;February 5th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;February 7th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night ;February 10th - Everywhere :Deadline for Proposals to host Camp Oggie 2012 ;February 10th - Bedford, KY :Amtgard Winter War IX ;February 12th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;February 17th - 19th - Orlando, FL :MegaCon 2012 :Large general convention. Large RPG floor also offers Magic the Gathering :Registration: http://www.megaconvention.com/ :RPG Room schedule: http://warhorn.net/megacon-2012/ ;February 19th - Paducah, KY :First Quarter 2012 Board of Directors meeting ;February 21st - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night ;February 26th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;February 28th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night January ;January 1st - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;January 3rd - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night ;January 8th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;January 10th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night ;January 15th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;January 15th - Paducah, KY :House of Ogswald/Quilt City Ogres Blüdfrost Amtgard Meetup ;January 17th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night ;January 21st - Tampa, FL :Chapter Meeting, Tampa Bay Ogres at the Jimmie B. Keel Regional Library ;January 22nd - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;January 24th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night ;January 29th - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Sunday Board Game / Dungeons & Dragons Night ;January 31st - Paducah, KY :Quilt City Ogres Star Wars/QAGS Night 2011 *'Please see 2011 Events' 2010 *'Please see 2010 Events' ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Calendar of Events Category:Browse Category:Ogres Category:Past Events